nicktoonsheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan
Mitchell Van Morgan is the main character, the central character and the main protagonist of Mitchell Van Morgan. Role in the series Mitchell is an autistic, epileptic and moderate African-American teenage manga artist born with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Mitchell can also accelerate, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Mitchell has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Mitchell has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Mitchell uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Marquessa, who constantly seeks world domination. Powers Mitchell Van Morgan is a very strong Afro Latino-American teenage speed demon. He possesses lightning-fast reflexes and also uses speed to fight criminals (even the Marquessaniks lead by Marquessa) in Raleighopolis. Some of the Nickelodeon fans might even said that he's has Drag racing skills. Mitchell is also a master of disguise and often uses a variety of costumes to foil Marquessa's schemes; his disguises are made all the more effective thanks to the extreme gullibility and stupidity of Marquessa's minions. Also, Mitchell is able to ride his rocket-packed skateboard at full speed. Mitchell has a valley-boy speaking accent and he is also capable of traveling at supersonic speed, and is implied to be the fastest man in his universe. Biography According to his driver's license, Mitchell was born on February 25, 1989. Mitchell Van Morgan lives in a Well-cleaned House mainly based on the North Carolinian Speedway in Ralieghopolis. Mitchell's arch-nemesis, Marquessa, the evil genius doctor who literally lives in his industrial fortress in his Marquessa Land (Marquessa's version of Raleighopolis). Beside Mitchell's house is the home of Mitchell's best friend, Gavin O'Neal Davis, who literally lives in his trademark workshop laboratory. Mitchell's lovely girlfriend Carolyn Ashley Taylor, who lives near a beautiful lake, hates her arch-nemesis Genola (Marquessa's wife) and is constantly annoyed by Jennifer's Obsessive love for Gavin. Beside Carolyn's house is the home of Carolyn's best friend and Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend, Jennifer Hooker, who literally lives in her trademark home with many pictures of Gavin on the walls inside the house because she has a crush on him most often. On the Floating Island high in the sky is the home of Mitchell's friend and frenemy, Martin J. Moody, who lives in the Redhead-American ruins of the floating island where he protect it's prized jewel The Master Stone (A jewel capable of handling floating powers. Without it, The island will sink to the burial ocean grounds forever) from thieves and abusers. In the forest full of wolves and the trademark wolfpack is the home of Mitchell's ignoramous friend and the only werewolf, David Jessie Drake, who lives in the arctic forestry with a werewolf culture located in Raleighopolis where he protects his territory from abusers. In the house where is merge with a school gym is the home of Mitchell's good friend and travel companion, Nicholas Dunn, who lives in the workout facility in hometimes along with his girlfriend "Devin Nelson" and will do anything for Mitchell and Gavin to protect his home from diabolical names like Marquessa. Nearly all games in the series feature an autistic, epileptic and moderate African-American manga artist named Mitchell as the central player character and protagonist. The games feature Mitchell's attempts to save his planet from various threats, primarily the evil genius Doctor Marquessa, presently referred to as Marquessa. The main antagonist throughout the series, Marquessa's aim is to rule the planet and establish the Marquessa Land;2 and to achieve this, he usually attempts to eliminate Mitchell and acquire the powerful Power Stones. Debut Mitchell at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios Mitchell debuted in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios under the services of the viacom company in USA & Japan. In February 25 1998, The debut of Nickelodeon's main flagship series Mitchell Van Morgan took place in the Nickelodeon Animation Studios. This is when this series appeared in the MTV Network Japan developments it commanded a powerful Japanese-American series to it's top-notch. So it made an a Dramedy, Action-Adventure, Science-Fantasy and Mecha Nicktoon series called Mitchell Van Morgan as Nickelodeon's main flagship series and Nickelodeon's main franchise for Viacom International Inc. In Popular Media Mitchell in Kids Choice Awards 1998 In The 1998 Kids Choice Awards, This is Mitchell's first time at the KCA. This time at the 1998 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, A global phenomenon is born and Nickelodeon brings out their videogame mascot to the KCA era. Mitchell Van Morgan is in the photoclips of his first KCA, Now that's lovely. Mitchell first appeared in the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 98 as a character debut in 1998, and subsequently starred in his first videogame made by THQ (now by THQ Nordic) called Mitchell Van Morgan. Mitchell on Nickelodeon Magazine .]] In 1999, Nickelodeon's THQ videogame side-scroller takes a mincemeat cover of the Nickelodeon Magazine as his magazine debut. As years passed by, Mitchell Van Morgan and his buddies made a numerous cover appearances on the Nickelodeon Magazine from start to present. Video Games *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots *Mitchell Van Morgan Featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons *Nickelodeon Party Blast 2 *Nicktoons Nitro 2 *Nicktoons Nitro 3 *Nicktoons MLB 2 Trivia *according to the database he's from Nickelodeon's video game series from originally made from it's japanese subsidiary. Ever since Nickelodeon Japan went on air for the first time in 1998, The characters from Mitchell Van Morgan series (which includes Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Marquessa and etc.) has an western animation connection from ''Nickelodeon Animation Studios. *In Nicktoons: Attck of the Toybots, Mitchell Van Morgan appears in the game as a secret playable character only by completing the He's was Score! award. See Also Everyone and Mitchell Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chosen Ones Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Video Games Characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Teens Category:Playable Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Racers Category:Baseball Players Category:Team Mitchell